Photograph (A Connor Rhodes Love Story)
by stfurose
Summary: "We keep this love in this photograph. We made these memories for ourselves." -Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Two old friends meet again after years apart, but the reunion isn't all about welcoming hugs and warm regards.
1. Chapter 1 - Old Friend

Footsteps approached her office and she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "How long have you been in here, Voight?" Helen Brody, chief of the Chicago Crime Lab, asked her.

Bethany greeted her boss with a smile. The two shared a lot in common including growing up in Chicago, being part of the 12% female population who worked in the Police Department, and many more. "I was called in around 4 then went to the crime scene. Came back and tested fingerprints after that. So, at least 5 hours, give or take."

Helen just nodded. The older woman knew how dedicated Bethany was to her job. "And? Are there any leads?"

"Well," Beth said as she brought out her tickler and began reading the data she had scribbled in. "Avery Urks, a librarian, was brought in at Chicago Med this morning for similar injuries. I'm heading over there right now. We have reason to suspect our rapist is not a first timer and the Jane Doe we found was not his first victim."

"Okay, make sure to ask if Ms Urks had done a rape kit." As Helen said this, the young CSI was already getting her coat and making her way to the elevators. She noticed the way her shoulders slumped and the tired eyes Bethany had possessed. "Oh, and Voight," she called out, just as the other woman stepped inside the elevator. "Make sure to get some decent amount of sleep after this case is over."

Bethany gave a bright smile. "Copy that, boss."

Smiles and formalities greeted Beth as she walked through the halls of the Emergency Department at Chicago Med. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the cases she worked on, the staff had been accustomed to the visits of the CSI. "Hey, Beth." Maggie, the nurse in-charge, greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Maggie." She replied, "I'm here to interview Avery Urks. She was found with lacerations in her forearms and a black eye."

Maggie's eyes stared at the young woman. "I don't even want to know how you guessed her injuries accurately." The two of them shared a laugh and then she replied, "She's in Trauma 2. You can wait for Dr. Rhodes if you want to know more about the extent of her injuries."

For a second there, Beth's eyes widened then she quickly re-gained her composure. "Thanks, Maggie."

 _Rhodes, Rhodes, Rhodes._ The name played over and over again in her mind, _Connor Rhodes?_

Bethany felt a churning feeling in her stomach, one she had not felt in almost 12 years. When she had finally arrived in Trauma 2, she knew exactly why she had that feeling. A man in scrubs and a lab coat, holding a clipboard in his hands and a pen in the other was standing beside Avery Urks. The CSI felt like she was looking at a stranger but she knew it was just Connor, her old friend.

It was just a slightly older and mature (and more handsome) version of him than the scrawny teenager she used to see. "Hey," Bethany's voice came out like a crack and she quickly cleared her throat. "Hello. I'm Bethany Voight. I work with the crime lab. May I ask you some questions, Ms Urks?"

She felt eyes staring at her but quickly ignored it as Connor made his way out the room. "Take your time, Ms Voight." He said and closed the curtain between the two women.

 _Damn, Beth looks good._ Those were the only words that seemed to be on his mind.

Well, in his opinion, she always had been the only pretty girl he had known in his teenage years. After attending an exclusive Christian all-boys school, Connor was pretty much unfamiliar with the female world. It was weird seeing his old friend, one that he knew both of them had something more than friendship, so abruptly. It was like being on cloud nine then after a few hours of that, you get hit by a train.

After a few hours of doing rounds, Connor found himself on the rooftop of the hospital. He wasn't surprised when he noticed the familiar figure and brown hair. Then again, it seemed like whatever he did, it always led him to Beth. Connor decided to join her and discreetly stood beside her with his forearms leaning on the railings. "Hey, stranger." He greeted her.

The greeting seemed to make her come out of the trance. Beth's eyes whipped from the city to Connor's face. "Hey, yourself." She replied, making the first move and nudging his shoulder with hers.

Connor noticed the way she pouted her lower-lips and the disappointed look she wore on her heart-shaped face. "Rough day?" He asked.

She scoffed. "More like a rough life." She answered, "I have a dead 16 year-old who was raped at gunpoint and no victims want to come out and identify the killer. That patient you have, Avery Urks? I'm 98% sure had the same attacker."

It was a routine. Beth had the biggest mouth and when she needed to rant, Connor would always be there to listen to her. She took a deep breath and looked at Connor. "But in brighter topics, when did you come back?"

"The other day. I was in that train-wreck. It was a good way to start my first day in Chicago Med." He answered, looking at her face for any reactions. Unfortunately, he had received none or he might not notice any of them.

Silence filled the two after a few moments. Connor cleared his throat and said some words that he had meant to say years ago. "Beth, it wasn't your fault."

Beth visibly sucked in a breath. She began to fiddle with her fingers uncharacteristically due to the nervousness she felt. Finally, she swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak. "It was good seeing you, Connor."

With that, she turned her heel and left, without waiting for his response. "Is she your friend, Dr. Rhodes?" Connor saw Dr. Charles at his other side had asked the question.

The stunned doctor nodded. "Yes, a very good one."


	2. Chapter 2 - Birthday Present

**"Trust is hard to come by." –Unknown**

 _FLASHBACK_

Papers and pens were sprawled all over the dinner table as the newly 14 year old Bethany Voight did her homework. To describe her mood as grumpy would be an understatement, seeing that it was a Saturday night and she was cooped up in her home. Her younger brother, Justin, was fast asleep in his bedroom.

The front door opened then slammed shut. Beth knew her father was home. "Hey, Bee." Hank Voight greeted her accompanied with a kiss on the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Sweets." A small box of cupcakes was placed in front of her.

Beth's face immediately lit up as she threw her arms around her dad and squealed with delight, her mood earlier dissipating. "Thank you, Dad. But you didn't have to."

Hank winked at her. "Just think of it as your reward for doing your homework."

She saw another figure behind her dad. It was a boy about her age. He was a little skinny and his hair told her he had stayed in bed the whole day. But his eyes told a different story. When those ocean blue eyes connected with her onyx brown ones, Beth immediately knew that those eyes had seen so much, too much. "Who's that?" She asked her dad.

Hank brought the kid in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "This is Connor Rhodes. He's going to be staying with us for the night."

"Hi."

"And where is he sleeping?"

Her father wore a smug smirk. "In the guest room. Connor, why don't you get ready for bed then my daughter can give you some blankets." The boy just nodded, carried his duffle bag, and made his way upstairs.

"You know," Beth said as she gathered her things. "Most fourteen year-olds ask for a Polaroid camera or the newly released book of Dan Brown not a boy."

Hank frowned. His daughter had been giving him spunk after Camille died. "What did you find him doing this time?" She asked.

"He was doing drugs in a neighborhood he didn't belong in. His 'friends' ran away and he was left. The surprising thing was he didn't resist. It seemed like he wanted to get arrested." Hank answered his daughter, then his brown eyes showed sympathy for his daughter. She was like a sponge. Beth absorbed the problems around her and never did he hear her complain about them. He felt like he was putting more weight on her shoulders.

"I know this may seem too much for you but Connor's been through so much."

"Like what?" His daughter asked. _Rhodes, Rhodes, Rhodes._ That name seemed so familiar.

"That's not my secret to tell."

Beth huffed and nodded. She knew her dad was right. Gathering up some blankets and an extra pillow, she made her way towards the guest room. Without knocking, she opened the door quietly and found Connor sitting with his back towards the door. He had heard the door creak open and quickly scrambled to place his shirt on.

But she had seen it. Beth had seen the bloody scars that roamed his back, scars that were mostly the result of abuse. She quickly cleared her throat and announced her presence. "Hey, I brought you some blankets and a pillow. It gets pretty cold at night in this part of town."

Connor nodded. "Thank you, Bethany."

"It's just Beth." She corrected, "Or what my Dad likes to call me: Bee."

He nodded again and looked out the window. Beth tilted her head to the side, wondering what the boy found so intriguing out the window. She boldly sat down beside him, their shoulders almost touching. "I recognize you." She blurted out.

Connor gulped down and fiddled nervously with his hands. "Yeah, we own that department store."

"No," She said, her voice almost a whisper. "Are you related to Elisabeth Rhodes?"

 _Yep, she knew about that._ Connor thought. "Yes. I'm her son."

"Oh." Was all she could say. What would you tell someone who has experienced such tragedy in their lives at a young age? "Uhm, well, I lost my mom when I was 11."

"That's a first." Connor remarked, "Usually when people know what happened to my mom, they always say how sorry they are or how it's going to be okay. No one has ever told me they lost their mom after they find out who I am."

Beth shrugged. She had a feeling she misread the boy when he first walked in. Beneath the scars and pain, there was still a bit of childishness and humor Connor had. Maybe she could hold onto that. "I think its best people who would I would like to stay in my life know my story."

"I'm staying in your life?" Connor asked her, a playful smile gracing his lips.

"Of course you are." Beth said, "Who else would bring you pillows and blankets at 11 in the evening?"

 **AN: so, I'm doing this thing where on chapter is the present then next is the past to explain the history behind Beth and Connor. Also, I'm a little new to this site, still navigating through it, so bear with me haha. Also, reviews are much appreciated. Thank youuuu.**


End file.
